


赎罪的NAHASH

by CitrusHelianthus



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusHelianthus/pseuds/CitrusHelianthus





	赎罪的NAHASH

“你就好好享受吧，我亲爱的弟弟。”一身艳俗红的半裸男踏着舞者的步伐走向他，眉目间尽是冷漠的嘲弄与嫌恶，仿佛在他面前的是下水道里乱窜的老鼠。一步一步，皮鞋在地板叩出清晰的敲打声，最终停在瘫倒在地的evolto面前，用脚踢了踢像要报废的烂铁，回应他的只是敲击金属而发出的声音。本以为他至少会发出求饶的声音或是垂死挣扎。

“这就死了？真没能耐，你就陪那几个Smash好好玩玩吧。”因为evolto的反应出乎意料，killbas的兴趣一瞬间跌倒谷底，即使他离开幽闭室前evolto像样地动了动来证明自己还有意识后，他还是彻底地对这个玩具失望了。

evolto上半身保持着phase1，眼镜蛇的形态，而下半身早被killbas用特殊手段变成了蛇身。那可是条很美丽的蛇，赤红与金的花纹一层层交织着绕在上面，在灯光的照耀下，鳞片像波浪一样翻着冷冽的光，现在，靠中间的部位因为物体撑出了不协调的隆起。

evolto因此感受到类似人类怀孕一样的肿胀感，那些东西伴随温热黏滑的感觉有规律地在蛇身部分律动着，并且顺着一定的道路还向体外挪出去。

几个被吩咐留下来的Smash拖着笨重的躯体走向他，巨大的蛇身向它们抽去，余剩不多的力气只是将它们狠狠地摔到了墙上，这对它们没有更多的伤害，evolto也是深知这一点。

基于killbas比他顽劣得多的恶趣味，两个重新振作起来的smash轻而易举地扣住他的手腕将他上半身吊在空中，若忽略蛇身的话，他现在就是被捆绑着双手像个奴隶跪在地上。

蛇腹中不明之物随着这样的体位也加快了蠕动的节奏，带来的剧痛让他半身不断地在地面上挣动着，应是不具备温度的躯体此刻却越发滚烫。看到这事态，smash翻过蛇身，露出蛇类的泄殖腔，并紧紧地按住不让evolto有任何过激反应。

异物缓缓从蛇腹滑向泄殖腔，并在到达出口前狠狠压上前列腺，这种感觉不亚于被直接贯穿穴道。要脱口而出的脏话直接转成了色情的喘息，疼痛与欢愉搅成混沌的液体直接冲昏了头脑，身体不禁大幅度地颤栗着，现在该说killbas的诡谋对他的羞辱成效了，纵使在没有自主意识的smash前，evolto也不愿被看到如此光景。

smash帮他调整了个姿势，好让这种特殊「分娩」可以较为顺利地继续下去。

穴口周围粉嫩的软肉翕忽翻动，不停分泌着银涎为异物的排出而做润动工作，穴道也在不受控制地推动着一个个异物，接着一个个碾上他的前列腺，刺激着他穴道内的敏感点，他被这种快感支配得似条滥情的蛇，不断扭动着还属于自己的自由部分来进行发泄，一瞬间就要挣脱牢牢锁住他的smash。

异物在到达出口前，把穴口周围粉红之间染成绯红，带着粘稠的白色液体将穴口撑到极致，在模糊间evolto还是清楚地看见了那白色椭圆的，该被称为「卵」的东西，正一点点摧毁他的理性。

在第一颗卵完全排出，滚落到了幽闭室的地面上后，evolto不停颤抖，弓着腰肢，被排卵这一行为带上了乐园的云端。变成蛇……有了肉造的躯体后，别致性爱带来的快感被呈几十倍地放大，因此身体也完全陷入了能置他于死地的疲软中。

smash蹑手蹑脚地把卵转移到evolto触碰不到的角落，饶是担心他会恼怒把卵破坏掉，不过这算杞人忧天了。现在的evolto昏昏沉沉，被吊着双手，拖着笨重的蛇身，不停地喘息，这一切无不在压垮着以往他那高高自居的自尊，但他无心顾暇，他深深地感受得到几颗卵还不断挤压他的敏感点。

眼看evolto迟迟没有产下一颗卵，好事的smash上前用坚硬的手指剥开他的肉穴，并在里面不断搅动着，粘上了透明的润滑液。穴道因为不停被玩弄而分泌出更多润滑液，并且也在更卖力地尝试将自己的体内的卵排到穴口附近，但出于evolto本人毫无产卵意愿的理由，器官们的努力一切都是白搭。

来玩弄他肉穴的smash又换了一个，这次它走不寻常的道路，捧起了evolto的蛇尾然后往泄殖腔内捅，蛇尾尖端因为产卵的润滑进去得非常顺利，蛇尾一点点接近触碰着蜗居在穴道内的卵，遭遇异动的卵不断在里面翻动着，简直就要撑裂这个狭小的地方，被痛觉紧紧包围的evolto什么判断力都失去了，他只能一遍又一遍地在心里骂着他那非人的亲兄弟。

到逐渐变粗并且再也不能进去时，不识相的smash仍然坚持要把蛇身插进去，原本就已经扩张到极限的泄殖腔再也经受不住，开始混着润滑液流出些比穴口艳红得多的液体，被非人折磨的evolto的力气从穴道完全转移到蛇尾的肌肉上，他猛地将蛇身抽出来再次将smash拍飞。

所有的卵因为母胎这一举动猛地向穴口涌动，带着噗通的水声一个接一个地滚落到地面上，一次性排出那么多卵可不会是快乐的天堂，其痛苦程度如被用电锯灌肠。evolto发出愤怒与痛苦的咆哮，体内的能量随着声音扩散开来，那么一瞬间所有的smash都被甩到墙上后灰飞烟灭，幽闭室的墙体直接开了裂痕，最后一击后半身解除掉了蛇化的形态，他无力地版跪在地上，整个幽闭室开始变形变出枷锁将他死死锁住。

“哟，看来你也蛮快乐的嘛，浪叫的声音都直接贯穿整个潘多拉魔塔了。”

evolto等待机会回答这刺耳又难听的腔调，他现在脑袋清晰得很。

“反正你的「伙伴」在来时也应该看到了，真想知道啊，他们看到这副光景会是什么心情。”

“你还是想想一会怎么叫得好听些吧。”  
即使是身为最底下的狱囚，evolto的语气里的猖獗和不羁一点也没有收敛，这能轻易激怒killbas也是他清楚的。

“毕竟等他们上来后，看到的就是你，是如何被你珍爱的魔盒给玩弄成一摊浆糊了。”


End file.
